Heinrich Kemmler
Heinrich Kemmler was a male human, a dark wizard and necromancer. He is first mentioned in Dead Beat. Description Kemmler is considered to be one of the most powerful warlocks and necromancers of all time. He practiced what he called 'true magic' in which magic is used to control life and death. His main focus was necromancy, for which he was renowned. He was deemed such a risk that the entire White Council hunted him down in 1961.Dead Beat, ch. 3 Character *Bob said Kemmler was "sick, evil", which says a lot coming from Bob who doesn't comprehend "evil".Dead Beat, ch. 3 About / Details *Kemmler once owned Bob, whose mindset he warped considerably.Dead Beat, ch. 3 *He had power over the dead and demons.Dead Beat, ch. 3 *Kemmler had several people who followed in his footsteps and practiced the darker arts.Dead Beat, ch. 3 Kemmler History, Backstory Kemmler's power was so great that, in 1961, it took the entire White Council: the Senior Council, the Wardens, the "brute squad" out of Archangel, plus every wizards and ally that they could find in order to destroy him.Dead Beat, ch. 3 Kemmler has been killed by the White Council several times, the first being in 1890's, again the conclusion of WW2 and most recently in 1961. Bob also claimed that Kemmler is largely responsible for both World Wars.Ghost Story, ch. 17 He was responsible for WWI, the whole thing.Dead Beat, ch. 3 The Heirs of Kemmler *Cowl *Capriocorpus (Corpsetaker) *Grevane Books Authored He wrote, and self published, the books: The Word of Heinrich Kemmler among other magical texts including The Blood of Kemmler, The Mind of Kemmler, and The Heart of Kemmler.Dead Beat, ch. 3 In The Word of Kemmler he spelled out the recipe for the Darkhallow. It is unknown whether or not Kemmler himself managed a Darkhallow, although it would explain his resilience. (ref?) In the Series In Ghost Story, during a conversation with Evil Bob, Harry was told that Kemmler would have been interested in him as a disciple, implying that they may have been similar when younger.Ghost Story, ch. 44 In Ghost Story, Kemmler is mentioned because one of Kemmler's Heirs—Corpsetaker—is back as the Grey Ghost seeking to take over Mortimer Lindquist's body by torturing him into giving his consent.Ghost Story, ch. 28 Darkhallow Speculation Kemmler is possibly named after the master necromancer of the same name from the Warhammer fantasy table top game. Kemmler may also be partially based on William Kemmler- who on August 6th, 1890, was the first man executed through the use of the electric chair. Perhaps Kemmler is named after Heinrich Himmler, the head of the Hitler's S.S., given the tendency in Anglicized pronunciation to say "Heinrick Hemmler" which sounds similar to "Heinrich Kemmler". In Cold Days, Harry learns that the Darkhallow is a ritual to turn a wizard into an Immortal. An Immortal can only be created or killed on Halloween night—the night when the locked statsis of immortality becomes malleable.(chapter Ref?) Given that Kemmler was killed carefully on Halloween night in 1961, it is possible that he became an Immortal on Halloween long before he attempetd the Darkhallow. This could explain why in Ghost Story(chapter Ref?) that the White Council killed Kemmler seven times before it became permanent- the last and final one being on Halloween night in 1961 which happens the only night of the year that Immortals can be truly killed.—Note: Harry first learned of the Darkhallow in Dead Beat. — (needs Chapter references To make a ref tag, copy paste an existing one, change the title & numbers to match the right book & chapter)—Note: Harry first learned of the Darkhallow in Dead Beat. References Category:Humans Category:Wizards